Working Title: Damnit Haldir
by R. J. Cold
Summary: I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the characters from it. I do own Ruby Jewl Cold. This is a fan-fiction based on a dream. A young girl is transported to Middle Earth and finds that she has obtained powers she has only dreampt of.... Sex ensues...
1. Chapter 1

"Damnit Haldir! How many times do I have to tell you, NO DYING! And for the love of GOD Legolas, stop humping my leg and give me five minutes to get my clothes off and over to the Damn bed!" I shook the oddly humping Elf from my left leg and stormed over to Haldir. I hit him gently on the head and kissed the side of his neck. "You should go home and go to bed." He turned to me mouth agape slighty. "Don't even start with me Haldir, you were with me last night. Tonight is Legolas' night. Don't give me any guff or I will spank you and not in a manner in which you will walk away happily!" I waved my hand menacingly at him and he all but disregarded it. He knocked my hand aside and wrapped himself around me, snuggling his nose deeply into the crook of my neck and swinging back and forth a bit.

"I just want to stay with you…" He said nuzzling about. How could I possibly stay angry??? I swatted his butt lightly with one hand and tapped his head with the other. "Get up Haldir, and go home." I kissed his cheek lightly as he pulled away; a sad look in his eye. I knew very well that he was not sad. He was simply disappointed that he wouldn't be getting sex this particular evening. Men…

"Ruby are you…" Legolas asked as he walked back into the room to see if I was done changing. "What are you still doing here Haldir?" He stood beside me in a possessive manner and I knew that Haldir needed to leave now before things got heated up. I could see the anger rising in Haldir's eyes.

"Ok. Ok. Haldir, really, time to go." I walked over and kissed him on the cheek again and gave him a deep hug. "Come on luv." I took hold of his hand and led him over to the door.

"Goodnight Ruby." Haldir kissed me on the forehead and shut the door behind him.

"'Bout time." Legolas said, discarding his cloak. "Now. Where was I?" He grinned devilishly at me and started across the room. I wagged my finger at him.

"No way I still have to change; and don't give me that look! You can deal!" I walked into the bathroom and began to remove my clothes.

"If you change with the door open I cannot guarantee that I will be able to remain on this side of the room." Legolas said shifting back and forth, from foot to foot.

"Nice." I said shutting the door. I finished removing my bra and moved on to my pants. Everyone needs time in their lives to reflect upon the day. I was always surrounded… Therefore, I chose this time to do so. I looked in the mirror and wondered: How in the hell had all of this even started. How could one little girl from another dimension cause the generally reserved Elves to act so openly sexual? And even in public. I chuckled lightly to myself as I remembered the first time I had made it to Rivendelle to meet Elrond and the like. I had only been in Middle Earth for about a week and I had a following like never before. The White Queen already hated me and wanted me to die, her husband on the other hand, was contradictorily enthralled by my presence. About half the Elf community of males there are also under some sort of spell seemingly of my doing. Haldir, whom I had literally landed on during my arrival to Middle Earth, had become my devoted follower and shortly after willing slave/ lover. The next day, I had met Legolas and he followed right after me as well. Though there were an innumerable amount of Elves (being the only creatures I had met as of yet…) that wished to be my sexual partner; I had decided that taking on only Haldir and Legolas was the best of ideas. Pulling my shoe off at last I was reminded of how my life had been, at home on "Earth". I had never been a "popular" kid, but not necessarily a social outcast either. I had always managed to make friends with everybody regardless. But there had never been anything overwhelmingly special about me. I was athletic, but not overly. I was decently pretty, but not beautiful. I was a healthy weight, but not skinny. I was by all means an Average person of sorts. But landing here in Middle Earth seemed to have shocked me to my inner core, where supposedly, a tremendous power laid. Whatever sexuality I may have possessed on my home planet was amplified by what could only be described (laughingly by Legolas one evening) as by infinity…. This caused all men around me (or at least 90 thereof) to fall sexually for me instantly, and 100 of the women I come in contact with to loathe me completely. And no, I chuckled to myself, this was no exaggeration.

"Are you almost done in there luv? I'm lonely!" Legolas asked knocking lightly on the door. I could see him in my minds eye pacing nervously back and forth in the room in fear that I might never come out of the bathroom and attend to his needs. But what they failed to understand is that I was experiencing the exact same longing for sexual contact. On my home planet, I had been a virgin. By choice mind you! But here… I don't think that I could have remained one if my ever loving life had willed it best it could. So, when I found Haldir, I gave my love willingly. And he subsequently fell in love with me.

I may not be the most relationship savvy woman but I am more than capable of noting in both Haldir and Legolas that after the initial sexual act was completed, that the longing and desire that they felt towards me moved to something else. Something that I can only hope, is love. Now don't get me wrong… In no way did they no longer desire me sexually. The same leg humping, crooning, neck kissing, adoration was very much still a part of life for me.

"Ruby! Come on! You have been in there way too long!" Legolas cried piercing my thoughts.

"You naughty Elf!" I said pounding back on the door. "You will wait as long as I see fit for you to wait!" I could hear him whimper and felt a touch bad for treating him this way. But Lord knows he would ravish me when I made it out there whether it took me ten minutes or an hour. I guess though, that I will have to attend to the rest of this train of thought, at a bit of a later date….

I opened the door and watched as his face flew quickly to a smile. He dove for me and I tried unsuccessfully to block him. He was on me, but thankfully did not drive me into the ground. I had noticed with him that making it to the bed as quickly as possible was the key to not having floor burns on my back…. Haldir was much more slow, with his love making. Not to say that he wasn't equally aggressive; but just to say that he tended to care more for my reactions to his advances while Legolas just cared about attempting to please me without thinking about the individual responses to each of his actions. I know, I know. Who thinks this much during sex? Well, not Legolas….

"I missed you." He said kissing and then licking the crook of my neck.

"Missed me?" I said surprised holding onto his shoulders as he continued to favor my neck. "I was gone for mere minutes you fool."

He stopped kissing me suddenly. "A minute without you.." I held up a hand.

"For the love of everything Legolas, please occupy your mouth elsewhere." I suppose that he misinterpreted this statement as an order rather than a request, because he did busy his mouth elsewhere. He traveled slowly down my neck and across my collarbone. He took hold of the loose night-shirt I had put on and pulled it quickly over my head.

"Yerg." I yelped quietly as it roughly bent my nose. Legolas either did not hear me, or simply figured I was ok as I was not crying or hitting him.

"I love you Ruby. Your body is incredible." He said licking one of my nipples and taking it into his mouth. As usually his one hand was busily fondling my other breast and his second hand was gripping himself firmly. I don't know where men find the compliments that they do about women. For me, it was almost a turn off to hear a man comment on how "amazing" my body was as I knew it was far from it. But it could be that in his eyes, my body was the epitomeof natural beauty. My large yet firm breasts with large nipples. My long brown hair that only appears so straight because of it's length. My moderate waist, large hips, and muscular thighs. My damaged lip, my gray eyes. Everything that made me who I am, must be what he loves most. I just don't get it. I spent these nineteen years hating it all.

Once again, Legolas pulled me from my thoughts though this time I did not object as he slid a hand down and between my thighs. Now on his knees, his mouth was still attached firmly to my breast but the hand that had been occupying my other breast had moved down to grip my hip. And as far as the second hand was concerned I would have been content to allow it to remain there as he pleased, but my brain shot off warning signals when he applied pressure to my hip attempting to coax me to the floor with him. My shoulder blades still hurt from the last time we coupled on the floor…

"Legolas my love. This time I shall be on top, and the floor is quite unforgiving." I said petting his face. He looked up at me and then over to the bed as if to contemplate the energy, time, and state of mind it would take to make our way over to the bed. It was all of five feet away.

"I do not care. Why can't we do it here?" He reattached his mouth to my breast and I pushed him away.

"I will not ask again Legolas. Bed." I pushed his hand off my hip and allowed the other to slide from between my legs as I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Come to me my pet." I said holding my arms out lovingly. His face gave off a look of hurt, but I knew he just wanted me to come back to him rather than him come to me. He was a bit of a brat in that sense. But he would learn. "Either you come here or I go to sleep. Those are your choices my love." I turned as if to lie down and he sprang up and rushed over.

"No! No! I'm sorry! Please don't go to sleep. I'm sorry!" He knelt over me on the bed and kissed my neck and face apologetically.

"Ok, ok. I forgive you." Chuckling lightly to myself I took hold of his shoulders and allowed the both of us to fall to the bed as one.

Punishment

"Good morning pet." I said rubbing my hands up and down Legolas' sides. His eyes cracked open and he groaned. Ever since reaching Middle Earth I have hated sleeping for any length of time. I am to bed early in the morning, and up early as well. I kissed Legolas on the forehead and bounded out of bed. With a snap of my fingers I was dressed and headed out of the door before Legolas had time to object to my sudden departure. I was on my way to see Haldir and spend some time with him this morning. I felt, as I believed he did, that I had been neglecting him as of late. But as said before; it was not so much that I was neglecting him, but more so that Legolas was the far more demanding of attention and was therefore that much more likely to receive it.

I dashed through Rivendelle in hopes of catching Haldir before he headed out on patrol. It had become one of my favorite past times to accompany him on patrol. With both of our eyes functioning at half power we equaled about one person and were still able to hold conversations with each other. Making a quick left I barely stopped short of slamming into Elrond.

"GYAH!" I shouted flopping back and onto my butt.

He smirked and held his hand out to me. "Having a good morning are we?"

"Yeah, kind of my love." I said taking his hand and allowing him to lift me off the ground. "Do you know if Haldir has left for patrol yet? I was hoping to catch him." I brushed myself off looking around to see if I could spot any Elves on patrol.

"No, as far as I know they have not left as of yet." His eyes followed mine around and back to center. "You seem oddly unnerved." He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess I am a bit "unnerved". I said attempting to get around him. "But you know Pet… If I didn't know better I would be forced to assume that you were trying to keep me from something. Is Haldir up to something I would be displeased with?" The look he gave me was of course the only response I needed. "Elrond. Remove yourself from my path else I be forced to become violent with you."

His eyes widened a bit. He knew that I cared not for propriety and respecting those of royal blood. It was all crap as far as I was concerned. I was the queen of this world now; I needed only claim my throne. Nodding he stepped to the side. I bolted off to Haldir's little house. I figured that if he was up to something naughty he wouldn't be headed out on patrol today, so he would most likely be there. As I drew nearer my mind came up with a sick idea. If he was up to something naughty, and I walked in on him, I might beat him to death. If he was up to something naughty, and I acted as if I did not know, over time guilt should overcome him and cause him to oust himself. I only hoped for his sake; that he would chose to give in. I stopped running, and turned around just in time to be slammed to the ground by Elladan and Elrohir.

……………..

"Naneth!" They cried together. It was true, I was kind of their mother. And I counted myself lucky that the two of them regarded me as a mother figure rather than a sex object. I don't know what I would do if I had to worry about two adorable twin teenagers attempting to rape me at every turn….

"We missed you!" Cried Elladan. "

"So very much!" Followed Elrohir. They hugged me tightly and I struggled to breathe…

"Missed me? Why in the world would you miss me? Wait? How did you even get here?" I asked tossing them off of me. They stood without trouble and smirked down at me. "Don't even think about it or I shall paddle both of you." I stood up as best I could and brushed myself off for what seemed to be the millionth time that morning.

"Ada called for us. He said that you needed to relax and that we could accompany you on a hunt sometime soon." Elladan said snuggling up on my arm and Elrohir on the other.

I pondered this for a moment. I could use a day or two long hunt and take Legolas and the twins along with me and deny Haldir my company. It would give him just the right amount of time to stew over his mistake. It was fool-proof. "How about we leave tomorrow morning just before dawn?" I gripped the shoulder of each boy as they cheered in excitement and hugged me tightly once again.

"Can't wait!" They shouted together and ran off in the direction of their father.

So cute…. I would have loved to have had them as pets… But I was already in a bit over my head. I followed slowly behind because I figured that Elrond would love to spend some time with me as well. That and the thought of a hunt was making me oddly horny…. By the time I made it to where I could only assume Elrond was the twins were racing back out and ran by me laughing and throwing rocks at each other. What fun it would have been to be a kid. "Elrond my Pet. Are you in there?" I stuck my head in the door and he turned away from the window to look at me. He looked worried, most likely afraid that I would scold or punish him for trying to keep me from Haldir.

"Yes Mistress. I am here." He said nodding to me.

"I am not angry with you, though I should be. You tried to keep something important from me!" I walked over to him and took a hold of his shoulders. I smiled and leaned in placing my head in the crook of his neck. He was so warm. "The important thing is that you are sorry for deceiving me." My hands moved to his hair and stroked the braids found there.

"I did what was right. Haldir swore me to secrecy." He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me tightly. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"What are you saying?" I asked pulling away angrily. "Because I am not hearing you say that you are not sorry for deceiving me!"

"Yes. I am saying that." He said crossing his arms. As my temper rose a gust of wind ran through the room. The door slammed shut and the curtains drew themselves. A good thing because Elrond would not appreciate all around seeing him be punished.

"You… I… Elrond…." My heart fell as I realized that I was more hurt than anything else. The wind calmed down and I flopped to the floor. His stance widened a bit as he leaned in to see if I was alright. I was not. Staring at a tiny hole in the floor; I spoke. "Nothing in this world, has hurt me, so deeply as you." I looked up and into his eyes. "There is nothing I despise more than a liar. And omission is lying." Standing up I looked Elrond directly in the eyes. "It will take quite some time before I am able to trust you again, if you find it so easy to deceive me." He opened his mouth to speak and I silenced him. "I do not wish to hear your voice." Turning I sighed, and walked over to the door.

I wanted to turn around, and run crying into his arms. I wanted to go back to the way I had been on my home planet. Just an average girl that didn't have to hold the world up. I wanted to fall into the stereotypical female role and just let the men in my life take over. But there was another part of me. A darker part. It was telling me to take control. It was telling me to hurt those that I love. I couldn't rely on either. I had to attempt to find a middle road somewhere. I sighed again and opened the door.

Prelude to the Hunt

I had decided to spend the night alone…. I had many things to think about. Not that I was able to think about anything considering that about ten minutes after I had made it into my bed room after informing Legolas that he would be accompanying me on the hunt tomorrow I was unconscious on the bed. It seems that with so many things on my mind I had exerted myself mentally. I awoke the next morning to a loud pounding at my door and a large pile of drool about my mouth and neck. I shook my hair about a bit to attempt to give it the fly away look rather than the I haven't brushed my hair in over twelve hours look and ran over to the door. Without thinking I pulled the door open and stood helplessly as the twins flew through the door and bowled me over once again.

"Naneth!" They shouted together again and hugged me tightly.

"Gyah!" I cried as I could feel my bones cracking slightly. They writhed about for another few moments before finally detaching themselves from my sides.

"Are you ready for the hunt?" Elrohir asked putting out a hand to me. I took it and allowed him to pull me from the floor. I smiled and snapped my fingers instantly dressing myself quite male-Elf-like in a long deep red shirt and tights. There was a sudden knock at the door and I looked up to see Haldir smiling at me. _Bastard._

"Going on a hunt? May I come along as well?" He asked stepping into the room. There was no inkling in his eyes that could possibly allude to what had happened the day prior. On his face was plastered a smile. His pearly teeth, shone in the light and made me forget momentarily how angry I was. And then he spoke again. And I remembered. "Ruby?

"Well actually, it was just going to be the four of us." I explained. "Elrohir, Elladan, Legolas, and I." His smile vanished.

"Why can I not come along as well? Surely one more person would not hinder the hunt?" He asked looking more to Elrohir and Elladan for confirmation than to me.

"No Haldir." I said crossing my arms. "My decision is final." My lips formed a thin line making me look older than I was.

Haldir dropped his head a bit before looking at the twins and then to me. "All right. I apologize for intruding." And at that he walked out the door. I rolled my eyes and turned to the twins smiling. They turned and looked to the door obviously able to hear something I could not. I turned to look as well and saw Haldir and Legolas out on the bridge talking. Legolas was raising his arms defensively; his eyebrows raised in concern. Haldir on the other hand was leaned in on one foot; his eyebrows furrowed deeply. He almost looked as if he wanted to strike Legolas. My heart skipped a beat but before I could move Elladan had me by the arms holding me in place and Elrohir had launched out the door calling to Legolas. I was unfortunately dragged away from the door and was unable to see what was happening. But now even I could hear what was happening. Sort of… Haldir was shouting at Elrohir, Elrohir back at Haldir, and Legolas was trying to get the two of them to stop fighting.

"Elladan! Release my arms this instant!" I said whipping my arms about and dragging him directly in front of me. The instant our eyes met a deep blush spread over his cheeks and he released my arms. I dashed over to the door. To do this properly, I needed to completely ignore the situation and Haldir himself. He needed to be closed out completely. I placed my hands on either side of the door shouting out to the bickering Elves, "Elrohir! Legolas! In here now!" and turned around. I clapped my hands and the wall opened up to reveal a very small portion of the weapons I had managed to collect over the month I had been in Middle Earth. I grinned over at Elladan and selected a small knife from the collection. "This will do perfectly."

"I don't know what his problem is! I did nothing that would cause him to act this way!" Legolas fumed as he and Elrohir entered my room.

"Boys. Please go and ready the horses, Legolas and I will be there shortly. Thank you." I turned to Legolas and smiled. He did not look at me. His eyes were downcast and his brow furrowed. I could not allow him to be bothered by my plans like this. Lifting my arms I crooned to him. "Come to me my Pet." His eyes brightened visibly as he fell into my embrace. "Come my Pet. My body aches for a different form of ecstasy only a Hunt can give." Legolas nuzzled his nose into my neck and smiled.

"I know exactly how you feel my love." Suddenly there was a wet tongue pressed to my jugular and a pair of hands roaming over my ass.

"Pet. This ends here. Remove yourself from my person immediately." Legolas sighed and grudgingly removed himself. "I want to make something clear luv," I said grabbing the nap-sack I would be bringing along with me. "There will be no sex on this hunt. None." Legolas was devastated. He couldn't even form a sentence.

"But.. Wh… Ruby!"

"Legolas, drop it. This is my last word on the matter. On another note, I want you to disregard what just conspired between you and Haldir just now."

"Disregard it?" Legolas shouted; his anger returning all too quickly. "He was.." I raised my hand to silence him.

"I will also hear no more on _this _topic. Let us go before the sun rises." I took hold of his shoulder and led him towards the door.

……………….

The twins had already mounted their steeds and were riding back and forth attempting to knock one another off. Legolas was almost finished loading his horse as well and snickered occasionally at the twins antics. I resisted the urge to walk up behind him and fondle his ass sensually; instead I walked up beside him and tightened one of the straps on the saddle. He turned to me and smiled.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"I am more ready for this than I could ever have thought possible." Leaning in, I kissed him gently on the cheek. I turned to the twins that had stopped riding about and were ogling Legolas and I and shouted. "LET'S RIDE!"

………….

Known only to myself, Haldir hid in the trees and surveyed our departure. He was the only reason I had decided to kiss Legolas; as I had said before that there would be no hanky panky on this Hunt. His lesson was just beginning, and by the time a week had passed he would be begging me for forgiveness for any and every transgression he could think of.

……………..

-------------

Four horses, three Elves, and one…… Me; rode off into the darkness. The hooves pounded relentlessly on the uneven path that wound through the forest. My plan was to ride for an hour or so; at least until sun-up, and then stop to make camp. We would relax for a little while and then stake out the area. We would scout for a source of water, hopefully nearby, and see if we could find any evidence of deer in the area. The determination of a nearby water source would mean staying; or uprooting camp the next day and moving on.

The monotony of the ride had placed two of the four of us deep into our thoughts. Legolas, as always, kept a watchful eye on the surroundings and remained quite alert. But I could tell from the almost glassed over looks on the twin's faces that they were quite far gone. I too slipped deep into thought.

………………….

I flashed to the day I had left My Earth. I had been walking quickly with my roommate to class. We were surprising late, so we had to run to make it there on time. As usual, she was about ten paces afore me and I was panting to keep up. How someone with such tiny legs could move so quickly was beyond me. There was quite a bit of snow around but it wasn't very cold out. It had rained earlier in the day and I was forced to dodge the numerous puddles that overtook the sidewalk.

"Lynn! Wait up, you know I don't walk as fast as you!" I shouted to her as she walked behind a supply truck. I dashed around some puddles and flew through the air around the side of the truck. I noticed a fraction of a second too late that I was coming right down in the biggest puddle I had seen yet. As I was in mid-air, all I could do was fall. My left foot hit the water just as Lynn turned to see where I was. My eyes widened and my face flushed as I realized that the puddle was deeper than I had originally thought and I threw my arms out to her though she was too far away to do anything but watch. I shut my eyes in fear as I continued to fall, realizing far too late that this puddle was not a normal puddle. My eyes flashed open at the last moment before my head was submerged; and then, all was black.

……………….

I tore myself from my thoughts as we charged through a clearing in the forest. A small meadow that smelled of Jasmine lay before us and I watched as the very tip of the sun emerged through the trees. "Legolas!" I shouted reigning in my horse. The mighty Thoroughbred reared back almost throwing me to the ground. I chuckled to myself coming to the clear conclusion that it had been far too long since I had done any serious riding. The three Elves turned their horses 'round and came back to me.

"What is wrong?" He said jumping down from his horse and taking the reigns of mine in his hands.

"Are you ok Ruby?" Elrohir asked also dismounting. Elladan remained atop his horse; though it was clear that he too was worried.

"No. No. I'm all right. I just wish to stop for a short time." I dismounted my horse and allowed Legolas to take him away. I did not see what was done with the horses as I was drawn to the smell of the flowers. I followed the scent as a blind woman, not caring where I stepped or what I stepped on. The smell was driving me mad.

"Ruby. Where are you going?" Elrohir called out after me. I could hear him, but for some reason I was unable to break away from the smell of the flowers. It was as if my essence was intertwined with them. And there they were! Huge flowers very closely resembling Jasmine from my home planet. I stood before the plant before I realized it's true size. This purple beast stood a good foot higher than me and was thrice my girth. Like a zombie I reached out my hand in hopes of somehow connecting physically with the source of the entrancing smell.

"Fowl beast! Release her mind!" Cried Legolas slicing through the petal part of the flower. I fell back in shock as the deep blue blood of this creature sprayed me in the face. I sat on the ground before it in terror as I watched the head of the flower open to reveal an immense set of powerful teeth. Legolas struck out again with his sword but the beast recoiled too quickly and it missed. I could hear the shouts of the twins in the background for me to move away from the flower; that the danger had not yet passed. But the smell had returned and my brain fogged over. I found myself reaching back out to the flower whilst Legolas swung furiously at vines it had produced from the base. One of them had grabbed his arrow pack and flung it away. Another vine moved in quickly and wrapped itself around my arm. With a mighty heave it wrenched me into its open petals and directly onto the teeth. I could hear Legolas and the twins screaming and I could hear arrows striking against the fleshy exterior of the plant. Oddly enough, I felt no pain. I looked down to see that the teeth had retracted and in their place were oozing bluish sacs. The scent was so strong inside the plant that it nearly made me nauseous. I felt a hand on one of my feet and a strong tug; but the plant simply tightened its grip on my torso and refused to budge. There was blue goo and little specks of light all around me from where arrows or Legolas' sword had pierced the exterior of the flower; but all I could focus on was the oddly penis shaped tube that was coming at my face from the back of the flower. It was at this moment that my head cleared enough for me to realize that the plant in fact was not trying to eat me, but attempting to mate with me…… And of course, I began to scream. Of course.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET ME OUT OF THIS DAMNED THING IT'S AAAAAAAAAHHH!" The tube lunged for my mouth and I smacked it away. The plant shuddered a bit and I wanted to cry. It angled back at me and lunged again. I grabbed hold of it and it squished in my hand a bit. I had to shiver at the cold, gooey, texture.

"Ruby!" I heard Legolas yell and something grabbed a hold of my foot and began to pull again. Simultaneously, the tube began to fight ferociously against me and it was all I could do to keep it from stabbing me in the eye. With a last final tug, and a simultaneous resounding shout from me Legolas and the twins ripped me, and I ripped the tube from the flower. For the first time I heard the plant cry out. I clenched my fists over my ears to keep out the screech emanating from the unholy plant. As Legolas moved to finish the plant off I grabbed hold of his leg.

"Give me the sword Legolas. The final blow here is mine!" I stood up slowly. My hand moved of its own accord to the hilt of the sword Legolas held out to me and with cruel determinacy I walked over to the continually shrieking plant. The twins watched on in awe, their bows held taught; aimed at the body of the beast plant as I squared myself in front of it.

"Ruby! Be careful! It could still attack!" Elladan yelled to me, his eyes shifting between the plant and my back.

I did not care. I had lost my strength because of the smell of this plant. It had taken my powers, it had taken my dignity, and on top of everything else, it had made me sticky without asking first. "You." My strength of mind faltered. I suddenly could not think of a reason to kill the plant regardless of it's transgressions against me. "You get to live another day." The sword made a dull thud noise as it connected firmly with the hard ground. "Leave it be boys."

"But Ruby, shouldn't we finish it off?" Elrohir asked taking me by the arm when he noticed that my knees had decided to give way a bit. "Are you ok?"

"I am fine love. We just need to get away from here before we set up camp for the day. I need to rest a while." I looked up smiling and was met with three worried faces. The screeching had died down a bit and the plant was crawling off to a hole about ten feet away from where it had seemingly been rooted.

"I don't understand why you don't want to kill it." Elladan said taking hold of my other arm and leading me over to the horses. Legolas had strayed behind to recover his sword and make sure that the plant didn't have any friends nearby.

I had regained most of my composure bye the time we had made it to where the horses were tied. The twins sat me down and we waited for Legolas to make it over. I looked up at them, still confused as to why I had decided to allow the plant to live.

"Boys, I know I don't generally come across as the forgiving type, but for some reason I can't bring myself to kill a plant for trying to reproduce." Elrohir snorted and I looked up at him. "Did you just laugh because I said reproduce, or were you trying to picture what was going on inside the plant?" Legolas and Elladan joined him in laughter this time.

"Heh! Ruby, we thought the plant was trying to eat you. We were a bit off weren't we?" Legolas barely finished his sentence before lapsing back into a bout of intense laughter.

"I am so happy that the three of you take such great pleasure in my obvious humiliation." The glare I sent them only served to send them into another fit of laughter perhaps more intense than the last. "Thanks guys. I appreciate that. Now please help me up so we can get the hell away from here."

……………….

Once again the thunder of hooves could be heard in the forest. We rode for a good hour before Legolas refused to go any further. He said that I needed to rest and recuperate my strength. He was right. I was still tired from that damn plant… Whatever it was that had happened, I needed to make sure that it never happened again. And that any potential enemy never found out about it.

"Ok Legolas! That is enough!" I said swatting his hand away as he brought the cool cloth to my forehead for the fifth time. I looked around. The twins had taken care of the horses who were now grazing in a small grass patch about twenty yards off from where I was seated. The twins were in the process of setting up a small enclosure for me to lay in while they scouted the area. "Legolas!" I shouted smacking his hand a bit harder this time. Not. Again. Understand?" I grabbed the cloth out of his hand and tossed it over on top of our bags to emphasize my point. "Boys. Come over here please." I reached over to Legolas and gently pet his hair. I knew he meant no harm, he was just worried about me. "I want the two of you to secure the area and look for any signs of deer in the area ok? Legolas, you look for a nearby source of water." I stood up and kissed them all on the forehead in turn. Walking over to the small enclosure I sighed. I turned around just in time to see the three of them race off into the forest, all in different directions. The flap opened easily enough and I knelt to get inside. I hoped that they wouldn't be gone for too long.

The Hunt

Laying down in the enclosure I shut my eyes and began to think back on my harsh introduction to Middle Earth. A smile tugged at the corners of my mouth and a slight glint of teeth could be shown. I recalled how the first person I had met on Middle Earth was Haldir. And met truly wasn't even the correct term. The first person I had met on Middle Earth was his brother Rumil, and the tip of his arrow. Rumil and Orophin had become my Pets as well, but they had not come with me to Rivendell. Celeborn had wanted them to stay and keep up the work well the actual Marchwarden was gone. And of course; when Haldir had gotten to Rivendelle I had to be the "nice" guy and let him patrol here as well. He was a touch OCD about protecting me at times.

……………………..

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I dropped through the clouds. Seconds later I hit the tops of the trees, and seconds after that I wailed on someone. "Oh God. Ow!" I cried as I rolled off of them surprised I was alive let alone moving. I could hear muffled moaning and loud shouting in my ears as someone grabbed a hold of my belt and threw me against a tree. My head knocked against the tree and shocked me back to my senses. I looked up to see two beautiful blond men with pointy ears standing before me with bows drawn, the arrows pointed directly at my head.

"State you're name and your purpose here!" The younger looking of the two shouted. Shock overcame me as it all hit me at once. I had fallen at least a half a league out of the sky, landed on someone, not died or killed them, and now Elf-like people were holding me at Bow-point. The tears poured relentlessly from my eyes as I pulled my knees up as far as my coat would allow.

"Rumil, she is of no harm to us. Check on Haldir." The other ordered relaxing his bow and kneeling down in front of me. The one named Rumil walked over to the man moaning on the ground and helped him to his feet. He looked to be ok, but with a "did anyone catch the number of that bus" look. "Young lady, are you all right?" He asked holding his hand out to me. I continued to sob.

"Orophin, he is ok, but we should bring her back with us. She fell from the sky brother. She is not to be trusted." Rumil had his arm around Haldir and began to walk away. Orophin turned back to me and held his hand out once again.

"Please, if you cannot stand I will carry you." He said moving in closer. I oddly felt as if I could trust him though I did not know him. I think it was his eyes. They were so blue and deep.

"Ok." I said grasping his hand and standing up. "My name is…" As I stood my head began to swim and I swooned into his arms. "Ruby. My name is Ruby."

………………………

A slight rustling at the edge of the enclosure caught my attention and I sat up just as Legolas pulled back the cover.

"Are you feeling better? I brought you some cool water from the spring I found nearby." He handed me a skin filled with the sweetest water I have ever tasted.

"Thank you Pet." He leaned in and kissed me gently on the lips and I had to fight the urge to pull him down on top of me and christen the enclosure.

"Did you sleep well; we have been gone for the better part of an hour." Legolas sat down next to me inside of the enclosure and leaned against one of the make-shift walls.

"Yes Pet. I slept quite soundly. The wind blew coldly through the gap in the covering and I leaned over and onto Legolas' leg for a bit more warmth. "Would you like to know what I dreamt of as I slept Pet?" My teeth peeked out again. A quirked eyebrow gave me the only hint I needed to continue. "I dreamt of the day I came here. When I landed on Haldir, and met Orophin and Rumil." I laughed a hearty laugh and continued. "And Celeborn!" We laughed together.

Legolas hadn't been there the first day, but he had heard the story quite a few times now. He had shown up on the third day, the same day that I had come into complete realization of my powers. The fourth day I had taken Haldir, Rumil, Orophin, Celeborn (much to the dismay of the White Witch), and Legolas as Pets. And later that evening I had lost my virginity to Haldir, my first and only husband of all of my pets as of yet. Though I do believe that Rumil has been fighting himself about asking me. Too often I have seen him pacing back and forth with a small object in his hands muttering nonsense to himself.

"Ruby? What are you thinking about?" He asked petting my hair.

I turned to him and smiled. "Nothing of importance Pet. Where are the twins?"

"I believe that they are over feeding the horses. Why do you ask?"

Sighing I rolled over attempting not to grind my chin against his thigh. "No real reason love. I was just wondering." My spine cracked a bit as I sat up and stretched out. Smiling down at him I lifted the flap to the tent and stepped outside. Much to my dismay, it was about eleven and the sun was bright. "MY EYES!" I wailed collapsing to the ground. Legolas flew from the tent to see what had hit me as I lay on the ground whimpering.

"What happened?" Legolas asked cradling my head in his hands. The twins had dashed over as well and were standing on awaiting any orders for medical assistance.

"I'm ok. I'm ok. The sun was just really bright in my eyes." I stood up and laughed. "I hope I didn't frighten you too much guys."

"Elrohir." Elladan said stepping forward menacingly.

"Yes Elladan?" He said stepping forward as well. Legolas smirked and backed off while still maintaining a barrier to the back of me.

"GET HER!" Elladan shouted, and the twins lunged for me simultaneously. As usual, I was quite unable to get out of the way, and they successfully tackled me to the ground together. Legolas was in stitches behind us as the boys proceeded to tickle me furiously.

"OH GOD! Get… Eh! Get off! Stop! Cease! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I cried as they relentlessly targeted my sides and underarms. Just as I was about ready to piss myself I felt one of the twins lift off of me followed shortly by the second. Looking up through the tears I caught the tail end of Legolas throwing Elladan away from him as Elrohir tackled him at the knees. The next ten minutes I sat and watched as the three fo them wrestled about on the ground. I hadn't had this much fun in quite some time…

……………….

Three Elves lay panting on the forest floor as the breeze whistled through the trees overhead. Whilst they had wrestled I had occupied myself with taking the small enclosure down and gathering some fire-wood for later that evening.

"That was fun. I haven't wrestled like that for an age." Legolas said standing up and brushing the dirt and grass off of himself. My heart swelled. There was nothing that I wanted more than for the three of them to have an awesome time out on this hunt. Well, other than making Haldir sweat of course. That definitely held the top spot in my priorities for the time being.

"Well, now that the three of you are quite finished can someone help me gather wood. We will camp here for the evening and move on tomorrow." Throwing down the dozen sticks I had gathered I swiped the extra dirt off of my hands and stretched my arms out again.

"But Ruby, it is but noon. Shouldn't we move on further before setting up a camp?" Legolas asked quirking an eyebrow. I stopped to think momentarily. We had only gone a little ways away from Rivendelle and there was no reason that we shouldn't go on further. Especially so, if the twins had not found any evidence of deer in immediate area.

"Ruby?" Elladan asked snapping me out of my stupor again. I needed to stop doing that in the middle of conversations.

I looked over at the twins. "Did the two of you find any evidence of dear in the area?"

"No. Well, there were some tracks but they were most likely days old. I would suppose that the deer that made them are quite a ways away by now." Elladan nodded at Elrohir as if to confirm that he too had not seen anything that would allude to more recent deer activity in the area.

I looked at the small pile of sticks I had accumulated and sighed. "Ok. Then we move out!" My arm thrust in the air triumphantly; but was met with silence from my compatriots. All three of them just shook their heads and gathered up their things. "Fine. Don't laugh at my jokes. I will be sure to remember that when your birthdays come around."

…………………..

One hour of mind numbingly monotonous riding and two hours of enjoyable riding later we had arrived at the most beautiful place in all of Middle Earth. In my opinion anyways. The river lay behind us, but the true sight lay before us in the form of a waterfall three stories high flowing with crystalline water. I stood in awe of the sheer beauty. There was nothing like this on Earth; at least not where I was from.

Legolas came up behind me and gripped my shoulder lightly. "Beautiful yes, but if pales greatly when you stand beside it." He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. Blushing furiously I smacked him on the ass as he continued past me. Unfortunately I did not see the twins sneak up behind me and they smacked me on each ass cheek and ran after Legolas.

"You little!!!" Grabbing my ass; I grimaced in pain. "I am so going to make you two pay for that one." I ran after them, leaping from rock to rock to rock trying my best not to slip in as they stayed two ahead of me at all times no matter how fast I moved. Fucking Elves….

Legolas stopped just the other side of the rocks and turned to us. "Ruby, why don't you and Elrohir stay here and set up the camp for the night while Elladan and I go and check for deer?"

"Ok. Elrohir, get your tineh little Elf ass over here and help me set this damned thing up!" I shouted almost slipping off of the rock I was on. I meandered over to the horses and removed the tenting pack from its back and tossed it abruptly at Elrohir.

"Eh!" He cried as it hit him in the side of the neck. It fell to the ground and sprang open sending pieces everywhere. "God job, look what you did!" He said pointing to the random pieces.

I walked over and bent to pick up one of the pieces. "Me? You're the one that didn't catch it you silly Elf." I grabbed the three closest pieces and stood up. I was just in time to be tackled right back to the ground by one very twitchy Elf. "Elrohir!" I cried as he held both of my arms above my head and kissed my neck ferociously.

"I thought we would never get some time alone!" He said dragging his teeth along the nape of my neck roughly. I was quite sure an angry red mark would be there the next time I managed to look in a mirror. But then again, when was there ever a happy red mark??? "I want you so badly!"

My arms were not immobile because they were being held tightly by Elrohir, but rather because he had never acted this way to me and I had expected that it would be a while before he did. Not to mention the fact that I had believed I would have been attacked by two Elves at the same time rather than one all by his lonesome…. "Elrohir get off me this instant or I will knock you out!" He sat back a moment and smirked at me.

"Not going to happen. It took me forever to get the courage up to do this and I have no intentions of backing down now!" And then once again, my neck was under assault. I was, baffled to say the least.

"Get off me Elrohir!" I said shoving against him for the first time since the assault had begun. I had finally acquired strength in my appendages again. He looked mildly stunned at the fact that I was fighting him but simply pressed harder against my arms and went to the other side of my neck. Before I could let the anger swell and ram against him full forced something knocked into him from the side and he flew off of me taking me onto my side with him.

"Elrohir! What are you doing?" Elladan asked as he attempted to pin Elrohir to the ground. I sat up to watch the two struggle, still mildly unsure as to what was happening.

"What is going on?" Legolas asked offering me a hand out of no where.

"Gyeh!" I cried falling over backwards a bit. "Don't do that! Gyeh, get them off of each other will you? I asked taking his hand and standing up. The two young Elves were still rolling around on the ground yelling incoherently at each other. When I noticed that Legolas had made no move to separate the two I stepped in with a sigh. I grabbed a hold of Elrohir's tunic and lifted him off of Elladan. "Enough!" I tossed him to the side and grabbed Elladan's shoulders to stop him from launching himself once again at his brother. "I said enough. Now stop, both of you." I walked Elladan backwards over to one of the rocks and sat him down. With an authoritative glare I made sure that he stayed put instead of childishly running over to attack his brother. "Legolas. You and I will put up the enclosure now while these two talk." I walked over to where Elrohir was wiping the dirt from his leggings and with one hand on his shoulder shoved him back to the ground. "You two are not to move from these spots do you understand?"

I didn't wait around for an answer. I figured that they new better than to move at this point.

"Ruby. What the hell was all that about I.." I raised a hand to cut him off.

"Legolas, I know as little about what just happened as you do. I think that Elrohir's hormones just finally caught up with him. It was to be expected. I just didn't expect it to happen so soon…. I thought I was still on the "naneth" plane with them.

"But Elladan?" He asked tossing the final piece of the tenting over into the pile at my feet.

"I think he has moved past naneth as well, but had a bit more restraint than his brother." I laughed and lifted up the roofing for our little enclosure so that Legolas could tie it off at the base of the tree closest to him. I looked over at the brothers and noticed that even though they were making sure to keep their voices down that they were engaged in quite the heated conversation. "They will talk. I just have to put you in between us tonight. There is no way in hell I am going to wake up to either leg being humped enthusiastically by Elves." Suddenly, the roofing in my hands began to shake violently. I whipped around to see what was wrong only to find Legolas bent in half laughing heartily. "Well," I said tossing the roofing down. "I'm glad you find this to be so entertaining! The last time I checked it was you that was dry humping against me, or do I have you mistaken with some other Elf?"

He stopped laughing abruptly and finished placing the roofing. "That isn't funny Ruby. You know I love you."

Sighing I smiled at him. "Yes I know. But when an Elf is humping your leg, there is little time to think of love." I stuck my tongue out at him and dodged the flying rock as I hastily made my way back towards the twins. They stopped talking as I approached and Elrohir turned his back to me. Children…

"Ruby…." Elladan started.

"Its ok you two. After the hunt, we can talk… Er… Whatever. But for now; keep it in your pants ok?" I smiled and rustled Elrohir's hair a bit. He turned to look at me, but would not smile no matter how hard I pressed.

"Finished!" I heard Legolas call from what I could now see was a fully completed enclosure.

"There is no way on God's green earth that the four of us are going to fit in that tiny little thing!" I cried flailing my arms a bit.

"Well then," Elrohir said; so close to my neck that I could feel the heat of his breath. "I guess it is a good thing that we are not in fact ON God's green earth then isn't it?"

My mouth dropped open a bit in shock and I started to laugh. I forgot every once in a while that I was no longer in a fantasy land where Elves only existed when the lights went out and I could think without disruption from a roommate, school, or television. I truly was in a place where many people would kill to get. I was in Middle Earth, and I was there to stay. I crouched down and looked around me. I had to stop and breathe for a minute to make sure it was real. I had never questioned it before. There was no doubt that it was too long to be a dream. A hand on my shoulder reassured me that I was truly here, and I wanted to hunt something. I looked up to see Legolas smiling down at me; his blond hair waving a bit in the breeze.

"Lets go hunt something?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes. We found tracks and signs of deer right over the next hill." He responded helping me up."

"Good. I want some meat." I stopped the moment the words left my mouth and looked up. I met three pairs of highly entertained eyes and blushed slightly. "Lets ride!" I shouted arm shooting in the air and hanging there as I realized that I could not escape the innuendos. "Lets fucking go already ok???" I said hoisting myself onto my horse and taking hold of the reigns. Three smiling Elves were right behind me. "Let's kill us some deer shall we?"

Off we rode into the forest following the path that Legolas assured me would lead us quickly to deer. After less than a five minute ride we stopped and dismounted to track them by foot.

"That ride hardly seemed worth it you know… We could have just run…" I said creeping behind Legolas. I had only been on about five hunts since I had gotten to Middle Earth and I wasn't exactly the best. I always had to fight the urge to scream for the deer to run at the last minute. I usually allowed someone else to make the kill and just helped corner it or whatever. I just enjoyed the thrill of the whole thing. Being out in the wilderness and tracking the damned things in the first place. Then killing it and gutting it, skinning and the likes. It was all so back to basics… It was thrilling on a most primeval level.

"Ruby snap out of it already!" Legolas said nudging me in the arm. We had come up behind the group of deer and were poised to strike. In a completely non-ninja way of course.

"I want to make the kill this time." I said stopping Legolas from drawing his bow. "I need this." I stepped to the side of the tree we were behind and took the bow and arrow from Legolas. I leveled the arrow and pulled the bow taught. I aimed it carefully at the deer. I am so sorry deer. A resounding crack caused me to release the arrow straight up instead of out at the deer. The deer took off like lightning and I looked over to where the sound had come from to see two Elves pinned underneath quite a large fallen tree branch. Legolas and I raced over to help.

"Its ok. There is a divot here in the ground." Elladan said squirming his way out from underneath the branch.

"What do you mean: Its ok?" I asked gripping the branch with one hand and throwing it off of the remaining twin. "It is not ok, that you are pinned by a tree branch? Are either of you hurt?" Without even waiting for a response I ran my hands all over the two of them looking for wounds. Luckily I found nothing….

"Ruby," Legolas said handing me my knife from the pack. "Why don't I take care of these two and you go and kill one of those deer?" I looked over at him and smiled.

"You really know how to make a girl happy you know that Legolas?" I kissed him on the cheek and took off in the direction I knew the deer had fled.

…………………….

Approximately three minutes later I had caught up to the small group of deer drinking at a stream. I looked them over and carefully selected the one that I would kill. I had to choose one that was not only close to me, but blocked in by the others if I planned on killing it with a knife. With an arrow, I could have picked off three or four of them before they disappeared into the trees but a knife did not provide me the same utility. I crept up the tree closest to me while making as little noise as possible. I had to get high enough up to fling myself out at an angle and make it to the deer. Else I would have to throw the knife; and if it came to that I would most likely leave empty handed. Unless I could plant the knife in the deer's brain…. I bet that would kill it right quick. I believe that any luck I had left with the next breeze that swept by as I realized at just the last instant that the wind was blowing towards the deer from my back. They could smell me.

"Fuck." I whispered to myself as I prepared to launch. I held the knife at chest level and clenched my muscles. As I left the tree, the deer looked right into my eyes. Landing I rammed the knife into the deer just behind the shoulder. I could feel every inch of flesh give way beneath the beautiful killing instrument. Skin, flesh, and part of a lung. The deer flipped to the side instantly and tore the knife from its side. Falling to the ground I covered my ears as it wailed in agony. I knelt there on the ground, oblivious to the fact that the other deer were gone. Oblivious to the fact that I was injured. All I saw was the deer flailing around in its final moments. Blood spewed from its mouth as it coughed up the blood from its lungs. Its eyes were wide and its nostrils flared in fear. Finally, the deer slammed to the ground. It was dying. Slowly. Why it hadn't run away I do not know. Why I did not run away, I do not know.

"Its ok love," I said crawling over to the dying creature on my hands and knees. It lay there, chest heaving as I pulled its head into my lap. A single tear slid agonizingly slowly down my cheek. "I'll end the pain now." With one felled slash I rend the head of the deer from its body. I sat there with the neck in my lap and the head beside me; weeping silently. I didn't hear Legolas and the twins coming up behind me.

"Ruby? Are you ok?" Elrohir asked taking a hold of one of my shoulders. I looked into his eyes and I saw shame. I had killed many people unflinchingly. To sob like a small child at the killing of a deer was pathetic in the eyes of an Elf. I closed my eyes and composed myself as best I could.

Slowly I slid the neck off of my lap and making sure not disturb the head; I stood up. "Who wants to take care of it from here?"

**Preparing for a Feast**

Fluttering its wings a bit the hawk took off. It flew up and over the trees heading back to Rivendelle a note with a simple message written on it clutched in its talons. The note was simple enough.

Prepare a feast. We will bring the meat.

R. the hawk flew out of sight I whipped the sweat from my brow. The hawk would arrive by mid-day allowing them plenty of time to prepare before we arrived in the evening.

"We're leaving you two behind if you don't move your asses!" I shouted mounting my horse.

"Coming." They cried in unison. Legolas and I looked at each other and smiled. This had been quite enjoyable for all of us. Of course, I had only gone on one hunt. After the first deer I had decided that my sun tan needed strengthening and much in disregard to my better judgment had spent most of the time sun bathing in the nude. By the last day the twins were positively leering at me.

I don't suppose it will be much longer for them. I should keep my wits about me… "Oooh! Pretty flower!" I cried almost falling off the horse when I tried to pluck it from the tree. Elladan rode up beside me and wrestled it from the branch.

"Let other people handle flowers from now on ok? We don't need a repeat of last time." He rode off laughing maniacally while I attempted to throw my shoe at him. Epic fail.

"Let's go shall we?" Legolas said bending down and grabbing my shoe. "Please?" He handed it to me and rode off after Elladan. Elrohir smirked and rode off as well.

"Fucking Elves…. So freaking flexible……." I said and spurred my horse on after them. I was not in the mood to be left behind.

…………………..

Haldir looked into the sky and saw the messenger bird he had waited so many days to see. He raced after it, hoping to be the first to read the letter from Ruby. He fisted his hand in triumph as he arrived at the sanctuary first and approached the currently pruning bird. The hawk pecked lightly at his hand as he removed the message from its talon. Reading the note the smile he had kept since his first sighting of the bird disappeared. Ruby would not see him the first night she returned. She would surely take one of the others to bed with her after the feast.

…………………..

"I can see it!" Elladan cried racing his horse out in front of the rest of the group and off towards what could only be Rivendelle.

"Elrohir, go after him." I said smacking his horse on the rear. It whinnied and took off as well.

Laughing, Legolas moved his horse closer to mine. "What are you thinking about?" He asked me poking me in the shoulder.

I turned to him and smiled. "I was just thinking about how happy I am to be here, and how no matter how many times I see Rivendelle, or any place here in Middle Earth, I will never get over the beauty of it."

After the longest half hour of my life we finally arrived in Rivendelle to a small crowd of cheering Elves. I noticed that the twins had arrived, put their horses away and left with their gear already. As I dismounted Elrond walked over to me and smiled.

"It looks as if you were quite prosperous on your hunt." He said extending his arms to me. I tried not to glare at him.

"The one without a head was my only kill." I said and stalked off; handing my horses reigns too an odd Elf standing nearby.

"Ruby!" Legolas called after me. He had to jog a bit to catch up with me as I had gone a fair distance before he had even realized I had left. "Where are you going? People wish to congratulate you on your first kill." He walked alongside me, not even slightly struggling to keep up with what I considered to be a brisk pace.

"They can congratulate me in an hour at the feast. For now, they will just have to deal with my absence. I must change. I want to look nice." I stopped abruptly and planted a kiss on his cheek. "I had a great time." Twirling on my heels I sped off towards my home. Legolas stood bemused in the middle of the path. He had no idea that once again the only reason I had kissed him is because Haldir was watching.

Walking to my house I could feel his eyes boring into my back. I had half a mind to turn around and yell at him. But then he would go from sad, jealous, and confused to angry. And I didn't want that. I opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it soundly behind me. I knew exactly what I wanted to wear.

…………………..

"And we found her there with the head on the ground next to her, the neck in her lap. It was just bleeding, bleeding all over her and she didn't even care. Not even that she didn't care! But more that she didn't notice!" Legolas threw his head back in laughter and was joined by the rest of the room. Not usually the one to be the center of attention, let alone a comedian, I was quite proud of him.

"Very nice. You clean up well young lady." Merdovan said as I entered the room. My tight black kapris were offset by the billowing blood-red half-top I wore proudly.

"Why thank you Merdovan. How kind, I think." I said griping him by the shoulder. He reached up and yanked on one of my braided pigtails and I smacked him gently in the shoulder.

"Damn, no one can ever say she hits like a girl…" He gripped his shoulder and smiled.

"Remember you, I helped provide the meat on your table!" I said grabbing a beer mug and raising it to the ceiling. Everyone in the room cheered with me.

"Ruby! Over here!" The twins cried out together from half way across the room. I looked to see the two of them, arms wrapped around each others shoulders, waving frantically at me. I decided sitting with them might not be the best idea possible and instead seated myself next to Legolas. I could FEEL the angst radiating from across the room.

"So," I said finishing the mug to the last drop and slamming it down on the table. "Who do I have to screw to get more alcohol over here?" I raised the mug and waved it around for emphasis. Instead of handing me another mug, they cheered again. Most would say that Elves are quite intelligent; some of us beg to differ at times….

The next three hours contained the same three things being repeated in a cycle of doom. Drink, eat, tell a more elaborate telling of the kill. Drink, eat, elaborate, drink, eat, elaborate…. By about two in the morning I had passed the reigns to Legolas who was now telling some story that mildly resembled the hunt but more appropriately conformed to the plant. Fucking plant; making me all sticky. Without asking first.

I sat back and watched the group. It had been whittled down to a brave few who felt that they could be up until three or four in the morning and get up at six without issues. I doubted that any of them would show up for work on time if at all later to-day. I maneuvered a chair around and placed my feet on it; leaning back in the one I was seated in. This had turned out to be quite an enjoyable evening. The meat had been delicious and the alcohol stady-in-flow. I had been given the heart of the deer I had killed to eat, and scarfed it without being asked twice. Once it was dead and gone there was no issue I guess.

"Ruby!" Elladan said shaking me out of my stupor.

I lurched forward clasping my free hand to my chest and attempted not to spill the ale in the other hand. "Oh! What?"

"Its Elrohir, he's hurt. We need you to come now," He grabbed the arm I was holding the ale with and pulled me from my chair. We began towards the door quickly and I tossed the ale to one of the Elves that looked slightly less than drunk. Whether he caught it or not I will never know. "You have to look at him!" We ran from the room at top speed, him dragging me behind roughly.

"Elladan, slow down! I can't keep up with you!" My arm was beginning to hurt a bit where he had a hold of it at the wrist and at the elbow where it was being bent. I was only good for speed in short bursts, as Elves are the long distance runners. Like Arabians.

My brain flashed back to home. The smell of hay, dirt, and horses. Wet. Cold. Hot. Dry. Must. Dust. Home. Gone.

A quick turn and I could see Elrohir laying against a wall, his arm wrapped tightly around his side.

Falling to my knees beside him I began to tug lightly at his arm "What happened?" I asked.

"It's nothing. Really." He gave way to the relentless tugging and moved his arm to his side. I looked at him, and then up to make eye contact. He smiled. Turning my head a bit Elladan's smile entered into my line of sight as well.

"What is this? There is no wound here." I went to stand up but Elladan pushed me back to my knees. "What are you doing?" I grabbed at the hands that were now holding my shoulders, and therefore me, firmly in place. "Let go of me this instant!"

"Why? It's our birthday today. Or did you forget that?" Elrohir said crawling forward and leaning in so he was inches from my face. "We were hoping that you could spend some _quality_ time with us." His hand came up and stroked the side of my face gently. "We mean you no harm Ruby, you know that."

"Let go of me! This is not the way to do this." I said, resuming the struggle against Elladan.

"Oh come now Ruby," Elladan said kneeling down behind me but making sure not to lessen he pressure on my shoulders until he had made his point clear. "We aren't going to rape you." The hands disappeared. My eyes widened.

"You two are sick….. Kinky, but sick." They laughed in unison. The most chilling laugh I believe I had ever heard. "But this is what you want isn't it? You want a rape fantasy. Don't you?" I swiveled my torso around to look Elladan in the eyes and then back to Elrohir. They nodded.

"No, not rape… We want you to want it…" Elladan said.

He leaned into my back, and to the left. Elrohir leaned forward, but to the right of me. "Fulfill our fantasy?" They whispered in my ears.

I swear, I almost melted then and there. I was not averse to appeasing my Pet's sexual fantasies no matter how strange or violent. It makes me happy to know that I can spark such passion in them. And that they will only EVER share it with me. Or, do they… Hot breath on my neck and a body against my back snapped me out of my signature stupor. "A touch eager there aren't we boys?" I asked the twin Elves rutting against my back and thigh. "Well then, it is not for me to keep you waiting. Not on your birthday.

Birthday Bash

One tongue slowly traced the shell of my ear while the other one worked at the nape of my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday Bash

One tongue slowly traced the shell of my ear while the other one worked at the nape of my neck. Hands roamed my body; in and out, over and through my clothes. One stopped on my hip and began to rub vigorously while three others continued to trace words in Elvish along the contours of my body. The tongue on my neck slowly moved down to trace the neckline of my shirt while the identical mouth nipped and sucked at the hollow of my shoulder. I moaned and lolled my head off to one side and allowed my knees to buckle a bit knowing full well that the twins would gladly support my full weight. Suddenly both hands at my front were tugging at the shirt hem. Both arms went to the sky as it was hauled up and over my head and tossed away. My bra; which I had been completely unaware was being messed with at all followed it moments later much to my surprise. A quick gasp fell from my lips and was swallowed almost immediately as a tongue shoved it right back in. Eyes wide I fought the intruding appendage as the two hands belonging to the tongue grabbed my hips and pulled forward; launching us back and into the lap of the twin elf. I heard a laugh from behind; above me and my left nipple was pinched harshly.

"Gyeh!" I cried into the mouth attached to mine, but no sound made it past our lips. Instead the hand moved from my nipple to the larger fleshy part of my breast and began to knead at the malleable mound he found there.

"Like that?" Elrohir asked moving his hand down to my stomach and caressing it. "Want us to continue?"

Elladan's mouth ripped from mine and he sat before me smirking. All hands stopped moving in an instant and my world shattered. "YES! Yes I want it! Don't you dare stop now!" I cried thrashing about trying to gain friction of some sort from somewhere."

"Sounds good to me," Elladan said teasing my lips with his. "You brother?" Elrohir flattened his chest to my back and moved his mouth right up to my ear.

"Sounds good to me as well." He nibbled on the shell of my ear and the next thing I knew, his hands were between my thighs.

"No! Gyeh….." I cried as he found I was wearing no panties under my kapris and took complete advantage of the situation. Elladan smirked and sat back to watch his brother play with me as if I were a rag doll. My limbs felt as such. I could only imagine what I looked like. My pants unbuttoned and down around my hips and no top. My face was flushed a dark red I'm sure and long, fast fingers were working themselves around inside of me. And boy, were they working.

"Well maybe I should just see what this tastes like?" Elladan said leaning forward and dipping his head to my groin. As his lips closed over my clitoris both of my arms went over my head and I arched back roughly into Elrohir.

We sat that way for a good five minutes. Elrohir's fingers deep inside of my body and wrapped around my breast, and Elladans tongue doing deliciously wicked things to my clit and labia. Every once in a while I could even feel him pause to lick at Elrohir's fingers as well. I could feel the sweat slide down my body from my hairline to my hips. "I can't take it anymore. I need one of you inside me now!" I cried thrusting myself down on Elrohir's fingers.

"Brother," Elrohir said removing his fingers and licking the juices he found there from them. "It sounds like she wants me." He grinned and began to turn me around but a swift hand on my shoulder stopped him.

"Nay brother, I do believe you have had your turn. It is me she is asking for." His grip firmed up a bit and I felt all of the blood rush to my head. I regretted each word as it flew from my mouth.

"I don't give a flying fuck if its both of you at once! I need someone now!" I leaned forward using Elladan's shoulders for support and wiggled my ass at Elrohir. It had been quite some time since I had allowed myself to become so…….. Flippant with my words.

"Both of us ey? Sounds like fun brother?" Elrohir said removing his pants.

"Aye brother, this should be quite entertaining." Elladan said mimicking him.

"Talk talk taaaalk! Enough!" I cried jumping onto Elladan who thankfully had just finished removing his pants.

"Ha! I think she's a bit horny, don't you?" Elrohir asked his brother as he shimmied firmly up behind me. Unfortunately for him Elladan's tongue was engaged in a fierce battle with my own and he was unable to respond.

As I knelt there atop Elladan, Elrohir positioned himself at my entrance. "Well then, if you two are so preoccupied I might as well just entertain myself." And in one swift motion; he was fully inside me.

My eyes flew wide and my mouth hung lax against Elladan's. _Now that I was not expecting._ Elladan's eyes quickly found what had caused me to stop battling his tongue and he smirked against me.

"Brother? I thought that this was going to be a team effort?" He questioningly tapped Elrohir on the shoulder as I continued to attempt to adjust to such a harsh intrusion. Elrohir smirked over my shoulder at his mirror image and I could feel Elladan shifting around.

"You…. Fu…. I will kill yo… WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?" I screamed; my eyes flying wide as I felt yet a second Elf attempting to force himself inside of me.

Elrohir leaned forward, shifting slightly inside of me. "You said we could do it this way."

"YEAH! But give me a godamn minute to relax! I'm not made out of fucking JELLO!!!!" The twins burst into simultaneous fits of laughter much to my dismay as it caused Elrohir to jostle around inside of me in a very uncomfortable manner.

…………………………………………….

About three minutes later the three of us were covered in sweat, but both Elves were seated somewhat comfortably inside of me. "You know guys." I began. "I have never done this before, so be gentle or I might have to rip off your heads. You can pick which." I sighed a bit and leaned back against Elrohir more than contented with allowing them to do all of the work while I just grasped their shoulders for whatever fleeting stability I could find in them.

"Are you ready for us to move?" Two baritone voices whispered questioningly to me a the same time.

"As ready as I will ever be I suppose, go ahead. Move." I braced myself for the inevitable pain that was sure to follow.

"Its so tight Ruby. I don't know if I am going to be able to last." Elladan said sliding slightly out of me.

"Do your best. I didn't get myself in this position for it to last all of five minutes…" I gripped his shoulders as he pushed back in and Elrohir pulled out. "Mother…"

They smirked at each other and picked up the pace a bit, Elladan releasing my hip and reaching up to fondle at my breast a bit. We were a sight to see. There I was, perched atop two equally gorgeous Elf men; both pistoning in and out of me slowly. Then there was me. I could see it now. I had always imagined sex would be like those scenes in the movie where the people stayed wrapped in the sheets just right and it was beautiful. In reality, it hurt like fuck, I was covered in sweat, and there was hair in my eye. And then one of them hit something inside of me that turned me into the afore mentioned jello.

"Oh God do that again." I crooned straining myself down on them.

"Ruby…" Elrohir whined as he sank his teeth into my shoulder and began thrusting wildly against me.

"Oh Roh, I can feel you moving against me! Its so tight inside of you Ruby! I don't think that I can make it much longer." Elladan's face was flushed and he had moved both hands to my breasts as he pinched and tweaked at my nipples.

"Fuck. Ah, I don't think anything is comparable to this. Both of you in me. Moving… So, fast." I had given up on the ragdoll idea and had begun using my legs to lift myself up and down on them in opposition to their thrusts up into me. As one of them pulled out, I shoved down on the other. With one last, wild grunt Elrohir came inside of me. He spasmed hard against my back and gripped my shoulders so hard that I thought I might be bruised. The mark on my neck must have looked particularly inviting as his teeth found their way back one last time. Elladan was not finished just yet, but I could tell he was close as his thrusts had become spasmodic.

Elrohir pulled out of me, spent and soft now and moved around Elladan and myself a bit. We positioned ourselves so that I was more "on top" than I had been and I felt Elrohir reach his upper half around behind us. "Elrohiiiiiir!!" I cried out as I fel his tongue venturing over his brother's erect penis and move itself into my vagina to lick up what he had left behind.

"Oh Roh!" Elladan cried thrusting into me one last time and holding it there.

"Fuck!" I cried as he hit that spot inside of me one more time. We came almost simultaneously and Elrohir greedily lapped up the excess. We sat that way for a minute while the two of us that had just spent ourselves calmed down a bit. Elladan finally decided it was the time to pull out of me and he did so with a slightly perverted *pop* noise. He lay on the ground next to his brother panting slightly, both smiling devilishly at each other.

I had collapsed against the wall, in a hazy state of bliss when I realized that they were beginning to edge closer to me.

"You have got to be kidding me. Again?" I asked my head slumping back against the wall.

"Oh come now Ruby!" Elrohir exclaimed. "We just got the best birthday present of our young lives."

"And now," Elladan continued. "I believe that we should adjourn to our room before someone happens along and finds us." My face turned bright red. We had had sex in a hallway, directly in the line of public motion during the days but slightly less used at night. But used none the less! "You know," He said caressing my leg. "For desert." I glared at them and they smiled back at me incredulously.

"Ok, but I think I need some wine if we plan on continuing this." I smiled and stood up as slowly as possible. The pain in my nether regions was beginning to ebb but was still more than quite evident. I snatched up my clothes which had oddly enough all landed in one pile: when suddenly a glimpse of motion could be seen out of the corner of my eye. I smirked to myself and turned around. "By the way, might I add that you two were incredible!" I reached in and kissed each sensually. "We need to do this more often." I snapped my fingers clothing us and wrapped an arm around each leading them off to my house.

In the shadows Haldir snapped a branch in twain. _This will not continue any longer!_


End file.
